world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114-JossikMeouet
GG: Joss-k sw-ms up to meouet. "So, who exactly are you?" TC: "I believe I have already introduced myself a few times. Were you too busy splashing around?" Meouet raises an eyebrow. GG: Joss-k ra-ses an eyebrow -n return. "Are you sure you -ntroduced yourself? You seemed pretty busy be-ng condescend-ng." TC: "Not difficult here at least. I was even warned about this team ahead of time. A shame, isn't it?" GG: Joss-k shakes h-s head. "Yes, -t truly -s a terr-ble shame that you're so self-r-ghteous. We could have used a team member who's not a total ass." TC: "At any rate, it's Meouet." GG: Joss-k offers a handshake. "-t's a pleasure to meet you, Meowet. My name -s Joss-k." GG: He g-ves her a shark-l-ke gr-n. TC: "You would think for your bluntness you could whip the leader into shape. What are you spending your time on instead?" She very slowly extends her hand... GG: Joss-k g-ves her a strong handshake, just crush-ng enough to send a message. "-t's not my job to wh-p h-m -nto shape. That's h-s mo-ra-ls job. And recently -'ve been work-ng on a l-ttle... s-de project." TC: Meouet grits her teeth, "Excellent, I'll be sure to consult you for this side project as we die from horrid decisions in this Land." GG: He releases her hand. "-'d s-mply love to have your help w-th -t." He po-ntedly -gnores the second part of her statement. "Now, meowt, - know your name, but who exactly are you?" GG: "-f you'll remember, that was the quest-on that - opened w-th." TC: "If you can't deduce that much, we're in more trouble than I thought. I'm another player. Brought in under strange circumstance. Hidden by the Oracle, and protected from Jack and those who would seek to destroy a Seer of Rage. If you think your teammate is intelligent enough to put my skills to use, inform him they are available. Unfortunately, so far all I've seen are rash decisions and interesting dysfunction from the team." GG: "Well, us-ng my -ncred-ble powers of deduct-on, - f-gured out that you are another player. All - really needed to know was your classpect and why -'ve never heard of you before now. And - w-ll be SURE to -nform my matespr-t to ut-l-ze your talents of b-tch-ness and condescens-on, don't you worry. And - can tell you're pos-t-vely -tch-ng to tell me all about these -nterest-ng dysfunct-ons, so please, don't let me stop you." TC: "If you were a caring type of troll, you'd probably be able to search in yourself and feel guilt over your perceived flaws, but I can see you're obviously not that type. Typical. Men like you never look within themselves for the problems." GG: "-'m sure the team would be well served by my mop-ng about cutt-ng myself over the gu-lt - feel at my faults, but - th-nk -'ll take your word for -t." Joss-k ra-ses an eyebrow. "So, -s -t just 'men l-ke me' that you don't l-ke or -s -t just men -n general." TC: "Keep talking, you'll find out." GG: Joss-k's shark-sh gr-n grows w-der and ever so sl-ghtly more v-c-ous. "Oh, w-ll -?" TC: Meouet remains fairly neutral in facial expression. "I'm fairly sure we should be finding a way to take power from Leon without sullying Seriad's quadrants with a Fish-man-king. Oh and then probably finding out if that's the actual goal for the Land." GG: Joss-k rolls h-s eyes. "Thank you, Capta-n Obv-ous. Oh, sorry, ADM-RAL Obv-ous." TC: "Any brilliant ideas, then? Or are you going to be petty the rest of this conversation?" GG: "Well, -f we don't want to comprom-se Ser-ad's sh-ps, wh-ch - most certa-nly don't, then we'll have to f-nd someone w-thout any act-ve sh-ps to take her place." He g-ves her a po-nted look. TC: Meouet nods, "So nice of you to volunteer." GG: "You know, -f you had l-stened to what - was say-ng, you would have heard me say someone W-THOUT a quadrant f-lled. W-THOUT. The 'w-thout' -s the -mportant part." TC: "I just learned your name. Does that come with complete knowledge of quadrants, or did I miss that upgrade?" She puts her hands up in an effort to look genuinely confused. GG: "Aga-n, -f you had been l-sten-ng, you would have heard me say the phrase "my matespr-t". You see, that's a rather -mportant phrase at th-s po-nt, see-ng as how -t generally -mpl-es that one has a matespr-t. Do try to l-sten." TC: "Don't try me. Word is you've been with most of the trolls on this team. Do you really expect me to keep track of that? Are they simply 'convenient' for you?" She shakes her head, "I'm not going to hang on your every word, sorry 'sweetheart'." She folds her arms. GG: Joss-k bl-nks and then bursts out laugh-ng. He cont-nues laugh-ng for around a m-nute before f-nally rega-n-ng h-s composure. "Hahahaha, wow, - LOVE how you just bl-ndly follow the f-rst rumor someone sp-ts at you. -'ve only had one matespr-t, and - w-ll be w-th h-m for my l-fe. - have a mo-ra-l and a former mo-ra-l. Three out of s-x doesn't qu-te count as 'most'. Hell, -f you exam-ne each quadran GG: t -nd-v-dually, -t comes down to one out of s-x and two out of s-x." TC: "It was worth a shot. Gathered information can only go so far." She shrugs. When can she go wash her hands? Oh, wait, she's in water. I guess this is good enough... GG: Joss-k ra-ses an eyebrow. "You k-nd of look l-ke you just stepped -n someth-ng offputt-ng." TC: "Yes, the water over here has begun to feel wrong. I think I'll take my leave..." GG: Joss-k g-ves a mock-ng l-ttle wave. "Later."TC: "Hopefully not..." She swims off.